Consequences: Deleted Scene
by The WolvGambit
Summary: This is the scene I had to cut from Chapter 16. It can be read as a stand-alone but I wouldn't recommend it. SMUT Marcus/Anya


**Gears of War: Consequences  
Chapter 16  
Deleted Scene**

**A/N: Ah yes, my very first deleted scene for any fic I've ever written. Although I really do like this part, I fear that if I would've kept it, it would've detracted from the original story line. So therefore it had to be cut to keep the story going. The beginning is for those of you who are reading this as a one-shot which it can be read as such, but I wouldn't recommend it; it is the part of the chapter, the deleted scene is marked for those of you who want to skip ahead. I do advise you this piece contains SMUT and it's not for the kiddies. 18 and UP please. Marcus/Anya**

**A/N 2: I'd like to take this time to thank Jord for her wonderful beta work and comments! Thanks a bunch!**

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Anya sat before the computer screen with a cup of coffee by her side on the table. She'd snuck in after most of the staff had gone to rest for the evening and early morning hours. It was extremely hard to do with Hoffman sneaking about, but she'd managed after he'd went on a break to grab something to eat. Looking down at the cup of watered down brown liquid, she picked it up and blew a breath over the surface to cool it down to a manageable level. Bitter and bland, the brew traveled passed her tongue and into her stomach, the contents enough to keep her awake by taste alone.

Clicking a few keys, she brought the main disk forward from JACK's main frame and inserted it into the computers disk drive, closing it shut with a flick of her fingers and waiting as the data loaded on screen.

Huffing a breath, she looked at each and every single one of the symbols that they had attributed to the Locust language, when in fact it appeared to be a long forgotten language used by the ancient members that built the Hollow long ago. It brought her back to her early college days as she recalled the cave formations in a text book seemingly long forgotten.

With most of the computer resources down and out, she decided to take the disk to the mini library on the post to see if she could get any answers.

**Deleted Scene starts here…**

Opening the door she stepped out and thought she was home free until she bumped into a warm male chest. She looked into the eyes of the man she'd been trying to avoid most of the night.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked her softly, looking down at the cup of coffee in her right hand and the disk in her left. "You're a part of my squad too you know."

"Marcus, don't." She turned away from him. "I need to figure this out."

He took the disk out of her hand and turned her back towards the office. "Just be grateful it was me that found you and not Hoffman."

He then shut the door behind him and watched as she sat in the chair and put the coffee down beside the keyboard. "I need to keep busy."

"So you can keep avoiding me? I didn't see you when I went down to the mess hall for a late dinner, I didn't see you when I walked past the main room where you usually read, and I haven't seen you since I went into the small library to pull some notes on the data for Jamenson and Baird." He crossed his arms over his chest, the white wife beater stretching thin over his muscled chest.

"No, I just want to get this done and find out where the last lab is if there is one. I think that this war has gone on for way to long." She smoothed her hair back. "I just wish things could be normal for once."

"Anya, things won't ever be normal. We can have some semblance of normal, some variation, but nothing won't ever be completely normal ever again." He trained his blue eyes on hers, those unnatural pools of blue so light and almost seeming neon; filled with an emotion she couldn't place. "Do you ever wonder what would've become of us if this would've never happened?"

Her body froze at the question. She couldn't understand why he'd be asking her this, it was too much at once and her mind went blank. Did she think about it? Of course she did, she thought about it so often that it made her head spin. However, she had to remember that she was an officer on duty and she had no time for memories to turn into fantasies. Those were for only when she slept.

"Sometimes." She turned away. "It's not like it matters."

In a few short moments she felt him beside her, his heat caressing her cool skin. "It does matter."

Anya looked at the wall in front of her before she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He towered over her slight frame, his body a mass of muscle, big even without the armor, a true testament to the work he did every single day. Callused fingertips traced her jaw-line and brought her gaze to his.

"Why?" She swallowed hard, unsure if she wanted to hear his answer or not.

"Because I've thought of it too. I don't know how long it would've taken me to pull my head out of my ass, but I'm sure I was pretty close to it before this shit hit the fan." He gently eased a few of the blonde strands behind her ear that had escaped her ponytail. "It was one of the few scattered thoughts I held onto while I was in prison."

She eyed him as he leaned forward, his face so close but yet so far away, the jagged scar that lined his cheek detailed so profoundly, the one that she had traced only hours before and he hadn't told her not to.

It was moments like these that she enjoyed the small breaks, the times when he would take off that bandanna and let his hair fall out. The raven strands coming to messy spiked points, the bangs falling over his eyes. He looked comfortable here dressed in the off-duty garments instead of the standard-issue COG armor.

"Anya?" She heard him whisper; as if he spoke louder it would break the moment. "Do you still…"

His words were cut off by her lips, soft but firm against his, her arms wrapped around his neck; fingers diving deep into the dark strands on the back of his neck gripping them tightly. A muffled 'mmph' followed before she felt his muscled arm grip her and bring her forward into him. Their mouths met again and again as he lifted her off her feet, her skirt riding up as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Her tongue traced around his scarred upper lip, slowly caressing the worn indention before his lips parted, his tongue dancing with hers before circling and pressing harder. His actions instinct driven.

She felt as he released her lips their eyes meeting; he turned towards the door as he sat her on her feet and opened it to check the hallway. Looking back, he motioned her to walk forward and follow him. She debated with herself if she should…but then again, if she didn't, now the opportunity may never come. Anya didn't want to take that chance.

The hallway was uncharacteristically empty for this time of day, but with her state of mind she didn't question it, too focused on what events lay ahead. Her heart thudding madly in her chest as he ushered her into his room and then shut the door behind him, hearing a click of a lock engage. Stunned, she realized that there were only few rooms in this building that had locks on them due to renovations.

"Marcus…" She whispered into the dark, the only light from the moon above filtering in from the sliding glass door.

"Don't, don't talk." He moved towards her with a grace she never thought him capable of, the often bulky armor restricting his movements. "Just…ah hell Anya, just go with it."

His lips on hers immediately silenced any and all protests she had, fighting with her mind only momentarily, she finally silenced it and kissed him back soundly; her fingers, once again, finding themselves twined in his raven colored strands.

She felt him groan softly against her lips as she responded to him. The action made her shiver, his fingertips suddenly settling in her hair, removing the band that kept it up and turning her in a direction she couldn't quite figure out as her mind was completely and utterly lucid.

Suddenly she felt herself fall backwards onto the firm mattress, his weight on top of her, his lips moving from her lips to her neck, the scarred surface a subtle contrast. His hands were soft, yet practiced, and a little rough as he reached behind her for the zipper to her uniform. The fabric moving swiftly out of the way as he peeled it off of her. Backing away he tossed it to the side along with his shirt. The muscles coming into focus under the light of the moon behind them.

The orange shadows played upon the grooves and planes of his body, each muscle carved smoothly except for the few scars that adorned his chest. Pink lines in strange patterns, burns, and deep slashes leading down to a trail of hair underneath his belly button ending where his pants hung low on his hips. A puckered scar settled on the left side just above the pants and trailed down under the fabric, sunk in a brief bit and easily distinguishable. She traced it with her fingers, curious only to be stopped by him.

She never asked, but he seemed to know what she thought.

"Prison." Was all he said as he leaned over her once more, his body coming into contact with her skin marred by a few scars of her own. She felt him remove her tank top and panties as she unzipped the pants he wore. Soon they were naked and pressed against each other, her on top of him, exploring unknown but welcome territory as he eased up and took one of her nipples into his mouth. The warm cavern closing over the puckered flesh, suckling hard before nipping it with his teeth.

Anya whimpered softly at the feeling, never having been able to explore something like this fully…and even so her mind arranged itself around the thought that there was no one else she'd rather explore this with. Even if he was different now than he was back in the Pendulum Wars he was still Marcus and still the same man she found herself enamored with even if she hid it well.

XXXxxxxxxxxxx

He'd been denying himself for years, more years than he could count on one hand; more years that simply mattered. He didn't want to talk, he didn't want to fight it anymore, he just wanted to feel. After all this time he just wanted something real, something to help him forget just for a day or more at least. She didn't think he noticed her watching him when they were off duty. But he had so many times, her sea-colored eyes trained on him as he went over directions with his squad, studied facts at a computer, and even as he ate the packaged rations they gave out.

Denial wasn't going to be a burden for him tonight, maybe not even for the rest of his life. Especially when her body moved against his that way, when her fingers traced the scars he'd acquired at war and in prison. Here, in this place, he could forget about how they hung him by his wrists and whipped him with chains, how they sliced the skin of his back with razors. Right in this moment he could forget the drugs they tried to shove down his throat while he fought his way out of their grasps.

His mind finally clear of the fog, he rolled her underneath him and started anew on her body. The pale flesh gently covered by the orange glow that shinned over both of them. He knew she was beautiful, but with her face flushed, her eyes lidded, and her body taut with pleasure she was a vision. He eased himself into the cradle of her thighs, his erection firm against her moist flesh; a moan escaping his throat at the contact.

Instantly her hands were behind his neck once more, pulling him down into a heated kiss, a tangle of lips, teeth, and tongue as he fought for control; his body thrusting against hers involuntarily.

"Anya." He managed to grunt. "I…"

His words were again cut off by her lips, the steady staccato of his heart beating fluidly in his chest as he released her lips and trailed kisses down her body, all the way down to the juncture of her thighs. He eased his fingers against her, the soft hairs wet with the proof of her passion as he gently teased her clit, her body arching against his hand. Marcus spread her with his thumbs, looking at the pink bud that rested between the glistening lips of her sex and took a tentative lick from her opening to the underside.

Her hands immediately grabbed onto his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as she tried to shove him down for more contact. He released her hands and set them on his shoulders as he placed a kiss on her stomach. "Easy…"

She looked away from his gaze, embarrassed by her actions. But he pressed a hand to her hip and made her look back at him, his blue eyes trained on hers as he again lowered his head to try again. Her taste was an interesting combination, a combination of flavors he couldn't readily describe except to say it was uniquely her.

He continued to experiment keeping a hand on her lower belly so he could continue his attentions. She writhed underneath his touch, her hips trying desperately to rock in a rhythm to gain the release she sought. However, he wasn't quite done with her.

"Marcus…" He heard her voice clear in his ears even though her thighs were pressed on either side of his head. Though, he had another thought as he pressed his hips into the mattress, trying to ease the pressure on his groin as he looked up at her. He wanted to see her come, wanted to see her come apart before him with the knowledge that he'd given her pleasure.

With that in mind he focused on that pearly nub that controlled all she was feeling, gently suckling on it and nipping it with his teeth as her nails dug into his shoulders causing him to grunt. His eyes stayed trained on her face as her head arched back against the pillows, her pale neck arched as she gasped his name while she came her eyes tightly shut.

He was wound so tight he almost came at the sight of her bowed off the bed towards him, golden hair strewn across the pillow. Gently, he eased himself back up her body, his groin connecting with hers, his body level. He felt her reach for him and he gently grasped her wrist.

"Not now…" He shifted away. "Too close."

And then he entered her.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the haze that was her mind she remembered the books she'd often sneak under her mothers' nose. The sweetly written romance novels that were more of a guilty pleasure during her younger years. They paled in comparison to what she was feeling now.

Her hands tangled in his hair, the raven strands curling around her fingers as he moved lower; his lips trailing nipping kisses until he met the juncture of her thighs. She felt as he blew a breath against her, the air gently moving her curls around before they settled once again. Hot, achy, and moist; his fingers, although roughened, were gentle with her, bringing the fluid from her core and stroking her with it.

Anya closed her eyes with a whimper at the feeling, arching into him. Then she felt a wet pressure and she almost jumped out of her skin. The action sent tingles throughout her body, opening her eyes she automatically knew what he was doing. His tongue stroking her, his fingers spreading her wide. Involuntarily she arched against him, a moan escaping her lips as he twirled his tongue around her clit. Unable to stand it she gripped his hair only to have him move her hands to his shoulders as he spread her wider.

"Easy." Came his gruff request.

Finally, he decided to grant her mercy and let her come. His teeth gently nibbling on that small bud, his tongue teasing. She raised her legs, her thighs clamping tightly on either side of his head as she finally came, colors flashing behind her eyelids, her body going limp.

"Marcus…" She groaned softly as she felt him ease up her body. Something primal in her ignited like fire, the flames licking her skin. She wanted to feel him, wanted to tease him as he had her…but as she trailed her hand down his abdomen, coming so close to grasping the firmness between his thighs, he stopped her.

"Not now…" She heard his strained whisper. "Too close…"

Anya groaned as he linked his hands with hers on the pillow on either side of her head. His face level with hers as he kissed her, the thickness of his erection against her heat. The moment he thrust forward, she felt a twinge of pain; her muscles clamping down against the intrusion. She whimpered and jerked but he held her still, steady; waiting for her to adjust to him.

His lips connected with hers, taunting, teasing; easing her into the transition. Finally her body caved, the pain starting to lessen and she slowly rotated her hips against his feeling something so entirely different. She felt his groan more than she heard it as he eased almost all the way out of her before thrusting forward once again. Delightful friction, back and forth, in and out. Each thrust gaining more speed than the one before it as he drove home slick and sure.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

She was unbelievably tight and wet, the way her muscles clamped down on him almost made him come right that instant. Her eyes connected with his, hints of pain in the stormy depths as he eased softly into her, his lips fusing with hers. He willed her to adjust to him, willed her to respond so that he could get her to come once more.

Marcus couldn't feel anything but her, smell any thing but her, hear anything but her. For the first time in over a decade he was level and able to feel something other than pain. Finally he felt her hips rotate around and press forward into him. Groaning, he pressed his body to hers, skin on skin; holding his weight on his elbows as he eased almost all the way out before thrusting back in again.

In that instant he felt a loss of control, bolts of electricity running up his spine as he tried to calm himself; however, his actions were in vain as she responded to him in earnest. Her hips meeting his at every stroke, the suction and pressure just right as his thrusts gained rhythm, gained speed.

He couldn't help but look down at her, the way she was drawn taut like string, her fingernails digging into his back. He grunted at the intrusion, his body heaving forward before settling back…finding that he couldn't stop, finding that he was powerless to. Grasping her tightly to himself he continued to increase his speed, the friction becoming unbearable as she finally came apart around him, her body flush against his, her back arched off the mattress. He came a moment later on a silent bark of air between clenched teeth as he collapsed on top of her, feeling the muscles inside of her milk him.

Completely sated for the moment, he buried his face between her neck and shoulder breathing deeply. He felt her body cradle him, her hands gently ease through his sweat-soaked hair. Sighing he clutched her tightly and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

His rhythm never faltered except for a few times, she couldn't quit grasping a hold of him, tightening her grip; afraid that this was only but a dream and nothing more. He pressed close, closer than she ever remembered him being to her, and kept up his pace. It was sweet torture, hanging at the edge but not quite going over until it became too much, her body going tight so quickly she thought she had died as her breath hitched in her throat. She felt him struggle right before he came an instant later, his expression a mix of pain and pleasure as he collapsed atop her.

Even though his body was well built, it wasn't as heavy as she figured it would be; his weight was pleasurable, comfortable. Anya felt him ease his face in the crook of her neck and sigh deeply, holding her tighter to his body as he relaxed against her. She couldn't help but hold him closer and run her fingers through his hair, feeling his breathing even out as he started to fall to sleep. Anya knew that once morning came they'd go back to the way things were, at least for a while…but now in this moment she'd enjoy the comfort and strength that he gave her. Sighing deeply she shut her eyes and succumbed to sleep herself.


End file.
